Battle of Pooneryn
}} The Battle of Pooneryn was a battle fought on November 11, 1993 for the town of Pooneryn. Background The main target of the LTTE in the shorline offensive was the Sri Lankan government naval base at Pooneryn. The camp controlled the southern shore of the Jaffna lagoon and was being used as a command center for government forces preventing the Liberation Tigers from using the lagoon to supply the peninsula. Battle On November 11, around two in the morning, the LTTE launched a massive attack from land and the lagoon simultaneously engaging the Nagathevanthurai naval base and the army defence lines in Pooneryn. The SLA troops were taken by surprise because they didn't expect the Tigers to come over the lagoon. It is now believed that, prior to the attack, the LTTE had managed to infiltrate a commando group through the Forward Defence Lines, with the mission of overruning the gun armour positions. Heavy anti-aircraft fire was used by the Tigers to prevent any air support for the SLAF. The Sri Lankan soldiers were so surprised by the attack that no organised resistance really existed. Most of the troops fighting back formed independent groups that broke down into even smaller groups as the battle progressed and in the end it was every man for himself. The SLA soldiers were fighting for their own survival. However there were some instances of bravery on the SLA side. One example is Second Lieutenant K. W. T. Nissanka who was a platoon commander. He sacrificed his life so as to enable his troops to withdraw with their wounded. As his soldiers were withdrawing from their bunkers he removed the pins on two grenades and ran towards the enemy, the grenades exploded killing him and the attacking Tigers instantly. By dawn the next day large parts of the base were overrun. Some army units still managed to hold out in bunkers along the shore. As a result of the attack, the Nagathevanthurai naval base was overrun and all craft were destroyed or taken over by the LTTE. The Tigers captured several naval gunboats, heavy mortars and two tanks though one was later destroyed in an air attack. Also large quantities of other arms and ammunition were captured. The Sri Lankan military alleges that 200 soldiers were captured by the Tigers and then executed. Another 241 soldiers, including 8 officers, were killed in the fighting itself. 469 LTTE fighters were killed. Up to 200 soldiers remain missing. Aftermath As a result of the attack, the Nagathevanthurai naval base was overrun and all craft were destroyed or taken over by the LTTE. The Tigers captured several naval gunboats, heavy mortars and two tanks though one was later destroyed in an air attack. Also large quantities of other arms and ammunition. The Sri Lankan Military alleged that 200 soldiers were captured by the Tigers and then executed.Strategic Pooneryn’s fall a humiliating blow to Tiger Supremo; Battle of Pooneryn efficiently accomplished Another 241 soldiers, including 8 officers were killed in the fighting itself. 469 LTTE fighters were killed. Up to 200 soldiers remained missing. In late 2008, the Sri Lanka Army launched a fresh offensive in the north of the island. The units of the Task Force 1 (aka 58 Division) recaptured Pooneryn area on the 15 November 2008. See also *List of Sri Lankan Civil War battles References Category:Battles of Eelam War II Category:Conflicts in 1993 Category:1993 in Sri Lanka